Frozen Fear
by ShadowDance-15
Summary: It was a hunt unlike any other. If Danny was caught... he wasn't sure what would happen to him... Haunted past! Smut! Don't like don't read! Haven't decided if this is going to go on...


**Hello! I suppose if you are here, and reading this... then you like haunted past! If you don't, then please leave, because I can guarantee you will hate me by the end of this! LOL**

**Haunted past is DanxDanny, Male slash, etc. If this bothers you, go away... ANYWAYS! THIS IS SMUT, ALL OF THIS. BEWARE! ...lol **

**Danny... might be a little out of character... I tried but like... hell just read it and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

**Frozen Fear**

The moment had come when Danny finally gave out to his fear. A fear that had consumed him for years, ate at him slowly, yet ever still. It was this fear that held him rooted to his spot now, without hope.

"...Why?" the simple question escaped Danny's mouth, yet he didn't regret it. Dan Phantom had him trapped, pinned down... He could have killed Danny by then, hurt him, beat him for the years he spent in the thermos.

But he didn't. And Danny just wanted to know why.

"Why what Danny?" he drawled, hands gripping Danny's wrists tighter as he watched his expressions change. It was truly thrilling for him... after so long an absence of not seeing him, after that un-expected visit.

He had missed those expressions; they were a never ending well that always changed, and they never got old.

"Why haven't you hurt me yet?" he asked, voice a whisper as he lightly tried moving from beneath Dan, which resulted in more of nothing. Dan's sheer weight and strength made sure of that.

"Perhaps I don't feel like it." he answered simply, smirking down at his younger self. The expression that came out then thrilled him once more.

"Really? Then what was the point of all this? Aren't you all like 'I want the world to suffer'? meaning you're always in the mood for destruction?" when no reply came, Danny only gritted his teeth before continuing. "Do you enjoy causing me grief? Because that's all that was accomplished if you have no urge to battle here..."

"I do enjoy your grief, that along with your fear..." he smiled as he replied, but it was lost as a distant look came to his face then. Frown in place he continued to speak, "Though your fear isn't that thrilling anymore."

"Sorry to hear that," came the sarcastic reply. Danny was trying to look on the bright side of this, but it was getting increasingly harder as the time went on. Dan had been on him now for a good twenty minutes now, and while that should have concerned him, he was rather distracted from those thoughts by the rock digging into his back from the weighted pressure. Not to mention Dan himself... time didn't concern Danny, he had no energy left.

It all had been rather unexpected. It was a typical 'minding your own business' scenario when his ghost sense went off. Suffice to say he wasn't expecting to see Dan Phantom, nor was he prepared for the silent stare down that occurred before he was pounced on. How he ended up in the alley on the hard ground, with his arms pinned down and a smirking Dan looking down at him he'll never know.

"That's quite alright, you're amusing in so many other ways..." came the trailed off reply, Danny's brow furrowed once more. What the hell was going on?

"...What do you want this time? ...Please don't go after my family..."

"Your family?" a laugh broke the short silence before he continued. "I don't care one bit about your family Danny-boy. _You_ on the other hand..."

The smile on his face when he finished had Danny shivering, it was that smile he had when they were battling all that time ago...

Dan's face was close, barely perched above Danny's own. Still shivering, Danny closed his eyes and turned his head, resorting to imagining himself somewhere else entirely. There was nothing he could do anyways... he had already come to terms with this losing battle of his.

"What could you possibly want with me?" he questioned in a whisper, eyes still shut as he tried to think of something else.

"What don't I want from you Danny-boy?" he asked casually, grabbing his chin and turning his head to meet Dan's once more. The harsh pull caused Danny's eyes to fly open as he took in the situation, when he processed his words, his eyes only widened further.

"Is there a problem?" He demanded in a silky tone, licking his lips.

Danny's green eyes dropped then, and continued down to Dan's stomach; looking anywhere but his glowing red eyes. He then practically jumped before trying to meld with the cement, gawking at Dan's pants. His jaw fairly dropped as he saw his pants, which were tight over a very noticeable bulge. Good god, _Dan Phantom_ was turned on?

The white haired boys head jerked up and he stared at Dan incredulously, seeing his brows rise again and there was a flash of fang as he smirked at him.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" Dan asked him, eyes raking over his face and down again, taking in Danny's position.

Dan was filled with a malicious amusement as Danny just stared for a long moment, mouth open, and then it snapped shut and his cheeks were fiery red. What the hell was happening!

Dan felt the boys slender body stiffen as he realized what was going on, and his claws bit into his skin to hold him steady as he tried to rise and get away. "Danny." He snarled hungrily, licking over his chin to his cheek.

Danny started to tremble, green eyes wide and anxious. He felt him still very hard against his thighs. Dan watched the young halfa with a strange smile on his face, and then he saw with horror as the reds of Dan's eyes began to glow a darker shade, leaving the gaze of a beast meeting his.

He gasped and tried to jerk up, but was pulled back down hard, his hardness nudging his leg further. "Dan..." He whimpered.

The white flame-haired male said nothing, breaths harsh and face hard as his hands left Danny's arms to his hips and caressed upwards. The halfa slowly relaxed as he ran his gloved hands over his skin tight suit, and then suddenly there was a sharp pain around his shoulders and a wave of fire ripped down his skin all the way to his backside.

Dan's lustful crimson eyes raked over Danny's flushed cheeks and wide pained eyes as his claws dragged down the length of his back, leaving shallow bleeding cuts. The halfa arched up into him and he snarled under his breath, the older halfa male's mouth watering with the scent of his blood and fear.

Dan dragged the fingers of one hand through the blood, hearing him whimper, and then he brought it around to his mouth, sucking material into his mouth and tasting his blood. Danny watched him with wild eyes, and then he bolted upwards, hunching down to avoid a quick grab by Dan and then rushing down the hall to escape, all thanks to the sudden burst of energy.

"Run, Danny-boy, run." He purred, eyes gleaming with insanity and hunger. And then with a roar, the flame-haired male was on his feet, cape flapping about him as he ran after his frightened, younger self.

8888888

* * *

Danny ran without looking back, eyes wide and breath sharp as he took as many sharp turns as he could. The back of his jumpsuit was practically ripped open, the burn form the shallow cuts making him shudder.

He didn't know what to think, Dan had come from nowhere, and then for this to happen?

This was beyond reason... so then why...

Oh god, he was turned on by this!

Danny saw the corner coming up and threw himself around it, panicked green eyes glancing behind him. He had phased into a nearby building, knowing he couldn't fly and beat Dan, leaving the only option of hiding...

Looking behind once more, his eyes caught something before he turned around and ran faster.

He really _wished_ he hadn't looked, as the small halfa saw a dark figure behind him, blazing crimson eyes and dark clothing looking like the devil himself was on his heels.

"Dan, no!" He cried out, putting on a burst of speed. He heard a snarl and there was a hunger and lust the air that was as terrifying, as it was arousing. Dan was _hunting_ him.

"You are mine, and when I catch you, I will fuck you till you can't even stand up." Dan snarled out behind Danny, his narrowed crimson eyes on his ass. His cock was hard and aching between his legs, when he caught the boy, he was going to thrust into his heat with no barriers and hear his screams of pleasure and pain.

He knew Danny was aroused, simply for the fact that he knew exactly what Danny liked... he would enjoy this no matter what. Dan had decided so when he got out of the thermos...

After all... he had enjoyed his fight with Danny a little too much to not take an interest in him... that is until Danny used the ghostly wail. As much as he enjoyed it... it had been the cause of his imprisonment.

The male moved closer, strides longer than the small halfa's and his claws shot out, raking over his right arm from shoulder to elbow.

Danny shrieked at the new pain, panicked and excited with his heart feeling like it wanted to burst out of his chest.

He... he wanted to stop and let him catch him, but also wanted to run from the beast who wanted him with a frightening intensity. He didn't want to know what he would do to him...

He could sense his hunger and lust, and glanced back, horrified at the glowing red eyes, seeing a flash of his erection between his legs. If he caught him... A hand clamped about his right wrist and the boy screamed as he was swung into the wall, painfully crushing him, and then a hard muscled body was pressing into him.

Dan's cock pressed into his backside and Danny gasped in shock, not believing this one bit.

Dan chuckled into his ear as he parted his legs slightly, Dan's arousal pressing more firmly into his backside. He could smell his excitement and lust and brought a hand down to Danny's front, surprised to feel how aroused he was.

He was as aroused as he was! Dan moaned at Danny, licking over the boy's shoulder and then his lips parted and he bit down hard, crushing the smaller body into the wall and his cock thrusting against his rear end.

His arms slid about his other wrist and he jerked them over Danny's head, slamming his hands into the stone and holding them over the halfa's head.

The young halfa bucked back into him, ass against his length, writhing desperately in his hold. Dan removed his teeth then, pressing up hard to his backside before he stepped back and let Danny go.

The boy knew that he wanted to hunt him again, and he turned and stumbled away, before pushing up and running. His green eyes blinked and focused, picking up speed.

The next time he caught him...he was going to be taken. They both knew it.

Stumbling over a stray box, he suddenly wished the box ghost was here... perhaps he could have distracted Dan for a moment... straightening up Danny decided to fly to another building. Running to the end of the hall, he quickly jumped and phased through the wall, flying through the building before feeling the night air once more.

He didn't have time to look for somewhere, so he kept pace in a random direction, hoping he could get away long enough to save himself...

When he finally found a building he flew to the ground and began running again, going through a number of different doors.

Danny rounded another corridor that looked exactly like the last and crashed through some double doors. He glanced about swiftly and ducked down an aisle, crouching down behind the boxes lining the high shelves that lined the room every few meters. It looked like some sort of storage area, maybe for paperwork or something else. The halfa sniffed lightly and took in the scent of Greece and mechanical parts. Hmm, that was interesting... maybe the box ghost would show up?

"Danny, really?" The older male drawled out, sauntering around the end of the isle and pinning the startled boy with a hard look that was part exasperation and anger and the other lust.

Danny flushed and stared at him for a long moment, green eyes wide with mortification at being found so easily. And then he bolted to his feet and took off again, slamming into the metal doors at the end and throwing them through into the next room with a screech of metal. His eyes went huge in shock at his own strength and he gawked down at his hands as he bolted. Had he really just done _that_? Throw something so heavy into a room, peeling it off of its supports and tossing it like it was nothing?

"You only needed the..._incentive_." Dan called from behind in amusement, coming up close behind. Danny didn't know how Dan knew what he was thinking, but brushed it off as him knowing himself too well.

Dan swiped at his younger self with his claws, gleefully raking over his ass. He yelped and ran faster, a hand clapping onto his backside. Dan chuckled and put on the speed too, the lust rising again. He knew Danny enjoyed being hunted as much as he did to chase him.

Danny sighed and took a running jump over the bench in the next room, which was some sort of office. It was a dank, gloomy sort of place with windows very high up in the ceiling and grey brick walls on all sides, desks crammed into every available space, like some sort of worker's camp. Secretarial area, it was not! A gloved hand spanked his barely bare backside then and he gasped and spun about, seeing Dan glaring at him.

Without pause, he grabbed his arms and hauled him in close, holding him there as his mouth crashed down onto his and ravaged the boy.

He greatly enjoyed his whimpers of pain and pleasure as his fangs ripped into his soft lips and he moaned at the taste of blood. Danny's green eyes closed and he slumped into him, but Dan shook him and he snapped out of it. Dan wanted a chase, not a submission! At least not yet...

The boy stomped on his foot, grimacing when it hurt him more than Dan. "Damn it, Dan, that hurt." He groaned at him, struggling to get free from the hands biting into his arms.

"Did it now?" He murmured back. A considering look crossed his face and he smiled maliciously, then tossed the boy over a table, his legs flailing as he went off the other side. Dan watched with narrowed eyes as his irate younger self sprang up and threw a stapler at him, then bolted again. He grasped it easily in his hand from midair and stared at it, then threw it over his shoulder and followed closely.

The boy was more amusing over the next few minutes as they rushed through the building and up some stairs. When he saw him heading for a balcony, he snarled at him. "Do not leave the building!" He commanded in a cold tone.

The small halfa shuddered at his coolness and changed direction, a glower on his face. Wonderful, now he was putting restraints on their game? Danny came to an interception and looked hurriedly left and right, then turned to the former and pelted along the tiles of the corridor, his feet making loud slapping sounds. The moment he entered a room at the far end, he knew he'd made a mistake. It was a sleeping quarters and had no other doors and only a bathroom to hide in. He briefly considered dropping trough the floor but quickly discarded it...

Dan moving up behind the trapped boy with preternatural quietness got Danny by surprise. Danny only sensed him at the last minute and spun about, his eyes wide.

"Oh no you don't!" Danny growled at him, his green eyes narrowing with a glow. There was no way- Before he could even blink, a hard weight slammed into his body and took him to the floor. He had a moment to recognise the smirking face of his future self, before his expression became something dangerous and lustful. His head dipped as his body lowered onto Danny's, parting his legs roughly, and his lips covered Danny's. He was kissed hard, fists beating at Dan's shoulders.

"Mmm, hurt me more." Dan whispered into his mouth hotly, nipping at his lower lip with his teeth. Danny's eyes began to glow a fierce green at the words, and his fists accumulated ecto-energy as he continued to hit Dan over and over.

The halfa's eyes went huge as he saw Dan's eyes flame. He moaned at him, aroused by the sight. "Dan." Danny began, but he stopped abruptly as Dan's body shifted and he felt his jumpsuit being ripped apart. His eyes went wide in panic as he nudged at his rear end.

"Wait." He whimpered.

"No more _waiting."_ Came the snarled reply.

Dan's gloved hand went to his right leg and he lifted it at the thigh, pushing it up towards his chest and feeling the boy opening up to his shaft. He rubbed against him and then pushed into his entrance.

The boy gasped, throat arching up as his hardness thrust in slowly, the tip sinking into him. He stretched him out, feeling the wet hot flesh closing over the head of his cock and then he glanced at Danny's face with ravenous eyes. Danny looked back, eyes filled with fear, pain, and lust and then he drove into him hard.

Danny shrieked as he was penetrated down to the hilt, feeling like he was being ripped open, but good lord did it feel good too! He was stunned to feel an ecstasy with the agony; Dan swiftly pulled out and then thrust back in. His mouth went to the crook of Danny's shoulder and licked over the neck, then his mouth parted and his fangs sank in swiftly. He moaned and writhed under him, feeling smothered under his heavy weight and it felt sort of sinful to be somewhat naked and he still dressed.

The flame-haired male fell into a harsh, quick rhythm inside of his younger self, feeling his entrance closing over his cock like a glove, his inner muscles parting each time he thrust back down.

He was moaning at him, still feeling a little pain from where he had been taken for his first time... Dan grabbed his other thigh and pushed it up also, pulling out a little to kneel and shove his knees to his chest, seeing his neglected member between his legs. He gave a possessive snarl and lunged in, his scream music to his ears as he started to fuck him hard, hand grasping his member and stroking it in time with his trusts.

Oh god, it felt so intense, the pleasure and pain like balancing on the edge of a knife. His mouth went back to his neck, licking over it and his growl was in his ear. Danny's thighs were hard on his chest, opened up wide for him to fuck him, the young halfa's body sliding over the dirty floor.

As he thrashed under his heavy body, stomach tightening and barely holding onto his sanity as the pleasure became unbearable, the young halfa heard Dan's breath hiss out as he rammed in deeply.

Dan's back bowed as he shot his load, orgasming hard and fast inside of Danny. Danny gasped, eyes closed and breath as harsh as his own as he continued to thrust inside for a few moments and then he stopped and drew out. Danny made a protesting, desperate sort of noise as he gaped at him in disbelief.

"It isn't over, Danny-boy." He purred at him, amused that he was feeling sexual frustration. The flame-haired male grabbed one of his arms and pulled him up, turning the halfa over onto his hands and knees. With a low snarl of ravenous hunger, he smoothly mounted him from behind, delighted by his whimper as his body lay on top of his, his chest to his back, and both of his hands came down on either side of his.

Danny's eyes went wide as he was surrounded by the heavier massive body of his future self and then felt his hard flesh pushing at his entrance. He rubbed teasingly for a moment and then thrust hard inside, his form rocking.

The small boy was stretched open; mouth making helpless whimpers as his own length was rubbed. To his embarrassment, the moment Dan impaled him, he orgasmed. He heard a chuckle in his ear and his cock drew back and slammed back inside. As the pleasure burned through Danny's body, he started to fuck him again and a hard arm wrapped about his waist, pinning Danny beneath him as he took him, movements becoming wilder and more fierce. The halfa was totally lost as he was fucked ruthlessly.

"Mine." Said Dan silkily, licking over his shoulder and up the side of the halfa's face. The hand about his waist rose to his head and grabbed a handful of white hair, jerking his face to the side. As Danny's head was turned painfully, Dan's lips crashed down onto his and he kissed him hard and possessively, even as his cock fucked him. Dan's fangs bit into his lower lip and tasted the blood, surprised when he moaned at him in delight and Danny's own tongue licked over the blood, lips pressing eagerly to his own.

The pain was turning him on and he welcomed it, watching the ravenous crimson light in Dan's eyes as he kissed him brutally and then pulled back, fangs bared. Danny felt the hand in his hair jerking him down painfully and went limp, allowing Dan to shove his lower body to the ground, fingers pushing on his cheek to keep him there.

His lower body was still raised and he bent over him, shaft thrusting in harder and more viciously, a fierce wild rhythm taking them both. Danny could only lie there, making helpless whimpers and his body finally reached its peak, the pain and pleasure scorching through his veins and centred at his groin.

Dan felt Danny's inner muscles clenching about his cock and he moaned back at the boy, eyes closing as he took him hard, body moving over his own fast and a predatory look in his eyes. He kept him pressed to the floor, face under his hand as he dominated the boy.

"You feel so good." He purred at Danny, licking his lips as he watched his shaft enter him, and his free hand smoothed over his ass, claws grazing the slightly tanned skin. Danny shuddered in longing and a considering, intent look crossed his face.

Danny felt his arm slide under his waist and he was drawn up onto his feet, Dan still buried deeply inside. A hand shoved into his lower back and he was forced down, bent over double with his head dangling down towards his feet.

"You feel good too." He murmured back shyly.

"Stay there." He hissed at him, pleased when he obeyed. The flame-haired male put hands on either side of his small hips and gripped tightly, claws digging in. Dan pulled slowly out, watching his aroused flesh come out slickened by his juices and then he slammed back down, Danny whimpering at him from below. The male started to fuck him slowly, thrusting in hard and pulling out almost gently. He took him this way for many minutes, fangs bared in hunger as his cock was sheathed in his hot entrance over and over. He felt Danny answering emotions of desire and arousal, as well as a pleasing deep need to be dominated and taken ruthlessly.

"God yes! Harder!"The small halfa cried out, thrashing below him. Even with the blood going right to his head, he felt so vulnerable being fucked that way that it was arousing him fiercely. The fire was burning up inside of him and he was desperate to cum, but Dan sensed it and slowed down, a soft laugh on his lips when he practically wailed with frustration and tried to straighten up.

There was a flash of hot pain over his hip and he screamed at it, surprised by the move. Dan hissed out and rammed in hard, holding onto his hips to hold him there as he began to take him again. Right, he had said not to move. He winced and sucked in a breath and the sting soon faded, all of him being focused on between his legs. It felt so incredible, so freaking _hot_ to be dominated this way.

Danny fell into another peak and Dan exploded into release also, hips thrashing and shaft thrusting deeply in and out. Dan slowed down as the convulsions faded and he ran a sweaty hand over Danny's back, feeling him pressing into his touch. He smirked and pulled out of him quickly, letting the young halfa drop down onto his knees on the dirty cum filled floor. "Get up, Danny." He said dangerously, crimson eyes narrowing in hunger.

"What?" he whispered, turning his head towards him. He saw his cock still hard, jutting out of his suit. Dan was keeping himself aroused and that wasn't a good thing for him...or was it? Danny didn't even want to know how he could do that... he didn't even know if he could handle anymore...

Dan's hand went under Danny's chin as the halfa turned to him and he pressed a quick hard kiss to his soft lips.

"Run."He growled.

The small halfa's green eyes went wide in shock and he saw the ravenous expression spreading over his face. He nodded and jerked his face back and then turned and ran/flew towards the door, disappearing outside and heading back down the hall.

The flame-haired male gave him till the count of ten and then he turned swiftly, with a snarl on his lips and his crimson eyes flaming like the fires of hell were held within as he flew after Danny.

* * *

**AN: Wow, so I don't think I have anymore shame... whatever. **

**I first got this idea while re-watching TUE. I was like... "Dan's powerful but he's like getting owned by Danny... and then he gets pay back... and then Dan gets locked up... What if Dan **_**liked g**_**etting hurt by Danny?" anyways that last question sparked this story. Hope you enjoyed. I don't think I've written this much smut in a while... and I didn't even finish it LOL**

**Also... I made Dan have claws... it just seems fitting. It even looks like he does at this one part...**

**Anyways, love to hear what you guys think, and if you're gonna flame me, whatever. **

**Also... no one read over this so if there are mistakes... sorry! Perhaps point out ones that are really irritating? Thanks a bunch, and hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
